1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of providing media content to mobile devices over a network. More specifically, the present invention relates to an application of community-defined descriptors to mobile content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, smart telephones, and other electronic devices are widely used for business and personal purposes. As usage of portable electronic devices has increased, a market for products and services related to portable electronic devices has developed and expanded. Users of portable electronic devices are provided with a wide variety of software, applications, and service choices to enhance the features and usage capabilities of portable electronic devices.
Many products and services available for use with portable electronic devices can be downloaded from networks, such as cellular telephone networks, the Internet, the World Wide Web, or other global networks. For example, portable electronic device users can download games, ring tones, wallpaper, screen savers, graphics, and other applications directly from cellular telephone networks or global networks to their portable electronic devices. In this way, users can personalize their portable electronic devices as desired.
In order to maximize the amount of content users download, service providers seek to facilitate users' access to the mobile content. Efforts to ease access to the mobile content include the use of banners, browseable libraries, and search engines. While such approaches provide access to the mobile content, they frequently require more navigation than users are willing to perform. The navigation of some content, such as wallpapers, may be particularly difficult. In particular, wallpaper may be difficult to categorize in a way that is meaningful to the users.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.